Natsu in Fairy Tail
by CelestialTitania
Summary: Just a fic about writing about what Natsu and Lucy were thinking during the seies. Next chapter Lucy's thoughts. Nalu and other undecided pairings will be put in. Rated T for bad words and paranoid me. This story is DISCONTINUED or is at least on HIATUS. Sorry but I can't continue this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! I was wondering what Natsu was thinking during all the episodes, so I just wrote this to satisfy myself and Nalu needs. Personally I think it may be because I'm bashing Natsu a lot in my other story Lucy- New Life and Happiness. So please bear with me if I don't update very often. All those people who write multiple stories at once know what I mean. **

**Disclaimer: Lucy: Finally she's doing a different story that isn't mean to me!**

**Me: Waa I did the Grand Magic Games- Lucy vs Flare story ya know!**

**Lucy: Oh please, Flare wasn't really nice either**

**Me: *shrugs* Hey not my fault, I was just following the episode**

**Erza: As they are taking so long, I will say it *gets distracted by a piece of cake on a chair***

**Happy: *wearily sweatdrops* CelestialTitania does not own Fairy Tail as she won't give us enough fish Aye!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Please read the story!**

"Natsu! Get up! We made it to Hargeon," my furry blue cat Happy shook me. I was trying not to puke because of my motion sickness. "Give me a second, will you?" I got out. I noticed Happy moving forward and suddenly the train lurched. "HELP MEEEEEE!" I hollered with Happy flying to reach me.

We made it, after going on the train _twice_, we finally made it to Hargeon. "I'm hungry," I grumbled annoyed. Happy just shrugged "too bad we don't have any money." I thought about why we were here. "Happy," I spoke abruptly "Igneel is the Salamander, we've been looking for right?" happy nodded "Aye, besides the only fire dragon, I've ever head of is Igneel." Right then I heard a group of girls yelling stuff like _Oh Salamander you're so dreamy_ I broke out into a grin. "Speak of the Devil!"

As we neared the group of girls, I could smell a delicious fragrance. I smelled unique and nothing like I've encountered previously. I shook my head. If there was time I'll look for the fragrance, right now I had to focus n Igneel. What if he was here and I missed him again? I pushed through the group of squealing girls, only to find a purple-haired man standing there. "Who the heck are you?" The guy looked offended, but I didn't care much as he wasn't Igneel. When he was done talking, I was already gone. These girls started clobbering me calling me rude. "What is it with you girls?" I croaked out. The guy gave me a signature "Feel free to brag about it to all your friends." Hell no, no one in Fairy Tail was about to hear about this. "No thanks," I muttered and the girls threw me upside down in the garbage cans. Happy trying to be useful said "Guess it wasn't him after all." "Definitely not him," I confirmed. We got up to see the guy riding away o purple flames. "Who the heck was that guy?" I mumbled. "I don't know, but he was a real creep," I heard a voice behind me and I turned around to see a blonde haired girl standing there. The fragrance was also coming from her. "Thank you for your help!" Why was she thanking me?

The girl took us to a restaurant, and lets us eat. "Hi, my name is Lucy. It's nice to meet you." She looked at us eat "Natsu and Happy was it?" "Hmm you're so nice." I told her. "Thanks," Luigi started to explain to us how that Bora was using "Charm" magic which could control people blah, blah, blah. Then she said that she was a wizard too. I perked up. If she was maybe if she was a free mage, she could join Fairy Tail. Anyone who gives me food and is nice is good enough for me. "The guild I want to join is filled with amazing wizards…" I exchanged looks with Happy. "You talk a lot," he said. Way to state the obvious Happy. That's too bad, she already knew what guild she wanted to join. Guess I can't get her to join Fairy Tail. "Oh, I almost forgot, you came here looking for someone didn't you?" "Yeah, Igneel." I told her finishing off some soup. "I bet he couldn't even breathe fire like a real dragon." Her face crumpled into confusion "I don't get it, your friend Igneel looks like a dragon?" I looked up at her "Oh no you got it all wrong, he doesn't look like a dragon he is one." I stifled a laugh her face was funny. "Aye, Igneel's a real life fire dragon." Happy chimed in. Suddenly she yelled at us "Why would a fire dragon show up in the middle of town? It's totally ridiculous." Happy and I stood there with open mouths. Luigi stood up and left money on the table saying she should get going. The two of us looked at the money happily and together fell on our knees, profusely. Strangely she started yelling at us to "cut it out!" but Happy and I both were a little uneasy. Suddenly an idea struck, "Here you go," I told her offering the signature the weird guy gave us. "No way!"

We had quite the time eating a whole lot until we had to leave. "Quite a meal eh Happy? Aye." Then I heard some girls taking about the "Salamander" being part of Fairy Tail. I leapt on to an arch in the stone wall and was ready for attack.

As I flew towards the opening, I smelled the sweet fragrance again. Luigi was standing there with a shocked expression on her face. 'Hey I know you," she said. My motion sickness kicked and she cried "you are so lame!" Um excuse me? Aren't you suppose to thank people who help you? Happy flew in and asked her why she was here. "Happy, this jerk tricked me. He said he was going to get me into Fairy Tail." Fairy Tail? Wait that was my guild, so that was the one she wanted to join? I felt incredibly happy and stupid at the same time. Happy flew away with Lucy and I got ready to kick some butt. All of a sudden, a giant wave came crashing into me. It was bothersome, but at least, I didn't have to worry about motion sickness anymore.

I challenged the guy and I heard one of them say "He's the real deal. He's the real…" Luigi finished "Salamander." I used my Kenyou no Hukou and Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, to knock him into the port. While Happy explained my magic to Luigi. Then came Luigi's voice "The Army?!" My eyes widened and I grabbed Luigi's arm dragging her away "Oh crap, we gotta get out of here!" Her voice came out "Where the heck are you taking me?!" I blinked and turned around to look at her "You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail didn't you?" Her face morphed into surprise. I grinned at her "Then let's go!" She beamed at me and shouted "Alright!" running along with us.

**Well thanks for reading. Once more please vote for who Lucy ends up with for my other story Lucy- New Life and Happiness. Just go to my profile and click on the poll. I hope to update soon. Arigatou for reading! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Episode 1 again?

**So very sorry about not updating sooner. I just had to do so much homework that there wasn't enought time to post new chapters. Hopefully this will make you all less mad at me.**

**Erza: She deeply apologizes**

**Me: Yeah and I'll even put in some pairings and mix up the episodes if you suggest really good ones to me.**

**Gray: (strips) Hmm, she could use some help though**

**Me: Kyaaa, Gray your clothes**

**Gray: (looks down) Aaaah when did this happen**

**Erza: (punches him on head *Gray out cold*) there that's good punishment**

**Juvia: (behind pillar sulks) **

**Me: Right, so if you all are reading my other story Lucy- New Life and Happiness then here's a challenge for you**

**If you can write one really good paragraph that links to the story and then send it to me, I'll include it in the next update. This is for chapter 7 since I will most probably update that soon. So let me not waste any more of your time**

**Erza: CelestialTitania does not own Fairy Tail, Master does**

**Me: She means Hiro Mashima lets' continue the story (ignores Erza's protests and drags Gray away)**

I stared at the old geezer in shock. "You're telling me there's only one magic shop in this whole town?" He nodded sprouting something about more fishers and fewer wizards. I sigh "I can't believe I came all the way here for nothing,"

"Don't say that," the old geezer shrieked "there's this colour magic," I roll my eyes knowing I already had that, and asked about some gate keys. Then I spot it a key of the Canis Minor! I squeal, rushing over to it with happiness. "That isn't very strong you know," he warned me. "I know, but I really want it." I pouted. I wriggled up to him "So how much?" "20,000 jewel." My mouth drops, "I'm sorry how much that again?" "20,000 jewel." A coin drops leaving a clang. My face brightens as I get a good idea, I sit up on the counter so he can see my cleavage and wink at him, "Come on," I coo at him "how much is it _really_ worth? Surely you could cut me a deal?" I stand there petrified when I hear him change it to only 19,000 jewels.

I stomp out in anger muttering about how stupid he was when I heard some girls talking about Salamander. My brain snaps on and I clasp my hands together "Salamander? As in the fire wizard that can use fire magic you can't buy in stores?" I along with a hundred other girls, rush towards where he was.

I stare at the guy and suddenly my heart starts beating much faster then usual. I hop towards him thinking 'Could it be? Am I in love? Is he the one…' when a pink haired boy bursts in shouting "Igneel, it's me!" Then he stops "Who the heck are you?" My eyes widen and the hearts that have formed over top shatter. I glare at the man, realizing he was using 'Charm magic'. I felt sorry for the boy who was being beaten up by girls who were under his spell. Salamander gave him a autograph and I wanted to laugh. How self obsessed was he? I cringed when the girls threw him away. As the creep left on his purple fire, I walked over to the guy to thank him. "Who the heck was that guy?" I heard him say. I smile before saying behind "I dunno but he was a real creep," they slowly turn around to look at me. I smile at them "Thank you for your help!" He just stared at me before getting up.

"My name is Lucy," I introduced myself "It's nice to meet you." He just continued stuffing his face "Um, Natsu and Happy, was it?" Natsu nodded. I had brought them to a restaurant where we could talk after I noticed that it was probably weird to talk about stuff like this in the middle of the street and to give them my thanks. I told them about the fact that the Salamander was using Charm magic and how it worked. "They've been banned for years. He must've gone through a lot of trouble to get his hands on them." I said. They just listened to me talk as I told them I was a wizard and wanted to join a guild. I blinked as I remembered why they were in Hargeon in the first place. "You were here looking for someone right?" They nodded. "Igneel," they spoke of him being dragon like and such and I blinked in confusion. When I voiced my thoughts they just shook their heads and told me they meant a real dragon. "Huh!?" a look of confusion over came me. "Why would a fire dragon show up in the middle of town? It's totally ridiculous!" I told them shocked they could even consider such a thing. I put the money on the table and told them I was leaving. As the waitress thanked me for coming, I noticed her gaping at something. I slowly turned around to see the two on their hands and feet bowing in thanks. "Cut it out!" I yelled at them. "You're embarrassing me!" The two weirdos just didn't get it. As Natsu handed me the autograph for thanks I stomped away.

I looked at the story about the Fairy Tail mages. Amazing, I thought they go overboard in everything. I smiled promising to myself that I would join Fairy Tail when Salamander popped out from behind me. "So you wish to join Fairy Tail now do you?" I rolled my eyes and said a couple of insults to him, when he said the magic words. "So you really think you can get me into Fairy Tail?" I asked eyes wide. "Of course," and he sprouted more nonsense before he finally left. I waved until my mind snapped back to reality "I was so not charmed. But… He's going to get me into Fairy Tail!" I cheered and silently snickered to myself.

"Lucy, what a pretty name." I stared at him "Uh thanks?" he floated some bubbles toward me and I realized he was using sleep magic. I knocked the bubbles aside and was about to pull out my keys when fire surrounded me. Salamander stole my keys and threw them away. I gasped in surprise at the unconscious girls and all the buff men. I knew I was screwed when Natsu, the guy I treated lunch to appeared. "Hey, I know you," he started to puke and I couldn't help but yell out "you are so lame!" Happy appeared and I rose my eyebrows at his wings. I told him what was going on and he picked me up and started flying away with me. "Hey, what about Natsu and the other girls?!" I asked in a panic. "I can't carry two people." Happy shouted as he dodged purple flames. Suddenly we free fell towards the ocean. I swam strongly as I caught a glimpse of my gate keys.

I swam up to the surface keys in hand. "Here we go," I smirked "**Open, Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!**" I called upon my most ferocious spirit. "A fish!" Happy exclaimed "Not for you!" I snapped at him and explained what I had just done. "Tch," Aquarius ignored me, when I told her to wash the boat into the port. She glared at me "Let's get something straight, you ever _think_ of dropping my key again and you are dead!" I gulped and Happy and I in perfect sync muttered "It won't happen again." Aquarius pulled her urn above her head and let out a brilliant jet of water. Abruptly I started spinning. "Don't make me get caught up in it!" I yelled at Aquarius.

We landed on the beach with a thud. Huge tick marks anime-style formed around my head. "What's the big idea? Did you have to make me get caught up with the ship?" I asked grumpily. "Oops, that was an accident. I didn't mean to get the ship." I glared "So you were aiming for me!" "Don't call me for a while, I'm going on a date with my boyfriend, and he's hot." Aquarius mocked. "You don't have to say it twice," I yelled at empty air. The stupid cat acted like he could stop Aquarius and I groaned. Suddenly I spotted Natsu and Salamander shot fire right at him. I yelled out his name in worry and my eyes grew wide seeing him _eat_ it, of all things.

Happy explained _Dragon Slayer Magic_ to me and Natsu used his **Fire Dragon's Roar **and **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**. I sweat-dropped at all the destruction that had been caused after Natsu the _real _Salamander flung Salamander or rather Bora into the clock tower. "Don't be silly Natsu, everybody knows you smoke fish with smoke, not fire." Happy said responding to one of Natsu's insults. I didn't pay much attention, still in awe. "That was amazing, but he over did it!" "Aye!" A voice squeaked and I growled "Shut it _cat_."

I turned around to the rapidly growing sound of the army. Natsu grabbed my arm and started running. "Where the heck are you taking me?!" He looked at me "You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail didn't ya? He grinned "So let's go!" After I grew over my surprise, I smiled and ran with saying

"All Right!"

**There we go. Hope you liked it. So anyways, who am I kidding? This was horrible. (looks up hopefully) but if you don't think so then please review. More reviews the faster I'll update! So I wrote this one-sided Nali fanfic a little while ago, so I hope you all will go check it out. It's called It was meant to be. Hope you like it. Bye!**

**Ta-chan! Review for poor old me living in cave, living in a cave, living in a cave**

**Review for poor old me living in a cave **

**and you will get a new chapter. -my really bad variation of a random nursery rhyme. Anyways follow the rhyme for much more longer and detailed updates! **


End file.
